


Broken

by BlinkYourEyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlinkYourEyes/pseuds/BlinkYourEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Severus are getting divorced. Can the time turner save their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Turner

A/N: Another start of a mafor story!!!  
Title: Broken  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Hermione and Snape are married. Hermione and Snape get shot back into time when they want to file for divorce by her time turner. Can the past show them what their future brings them?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.... :(.....assholes.....

"I've had enough, Severus! How many times is this going to go on for!?" Hermione screamed, throwing her hands up in the air. She growled and looked for something to throw at her husband, who just sat there. When she found nothing, she stalked out of Dumbledore's office, her face steaming. Albus Dumbledore sat in the headmasters chair, watching the scene calmly with Minerva McGonagall standing beside him. Serverus Snape growled in frustration, dumping his head in his hands.

"You know Severus, it's never to late to apologize." Minerva suggested, walking up behind the potions master. He sighed and wiped his face.

"She's being an insufferable git!" He yelled, flinging himself into the golden chair. "I can't take it just as much as her!" He added. "It doesn't matter anyway. The divorce files have already been filed. In five days, she is no longer Mrs. Hermione Snape." He sighed, getting up off of the armchair and exiting the office. Minerva closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. She walked up behind Ablus, who was still residing in the chair. Laying a hand on his shoulder, she sighed deeply. He put his hand over hers and patted it gently.

"They'll come around. It's only a stage." He began, getting up out of his chair. Minerva stared at him in disbelief.

"Not in five days, they wont. Albus, you need to do something. They can't seperate, not now, not ever. She's also with an unborn child. What is she going to do with it, all by herself? And with the twins! Surely she isn't going to stay here. Not that we wouldn't allow it, but the thought of her seeing him everyday and looking back on painful times, I can't bare to see her that way. She wont allow herself to feel that way anymore. She's become somewhat of a daughter to me, Albus. And i'm more than sure that you feel the same way. We have to do something." She explained, arguing with the ancient wizard. He sighed, nodding his head.

"I believe you're right, Minerva. But this isn't a mission that can be solved like that." He snapped his fingers, and a candle went out. "It needs a special weapon. A time turner." He took our the mini hour glass neclace from his robes and held it out for Minerva, who took it in her out stretched hand. "With this, they will travel back in time, and they will see how much they mean to each other." He explained, eyeing the gold chain. Realization dawned on the Transfiguration professor, and she smiled.

Back in the Snape chambers, the soon to be divorced couple got ready for bed. Though not taking a liking to each other any more, they slept well in the same bed, as though the absence of one another would make them feel incomplete. Not a word was said as they climbed into the red and silver bed, seperating an equal amount of space from each other. They had just put Adam and Cameron to bed, their five year olds dozing off unconiously. Once they shared a word of goodnight, the couple faced away from each other, and soon slept soundlessly.

With a silencing charm, Ablus Dumbledore quietly popped into the bedroom, trying his best not to make a sound. He placed the Time Turner around both of their necks, then with a snap of his fingers, a note card appeared between the two sleeping figures. He turned the knob on the Time Turner six times, counter clock wise. With another silent pop, Albus escaped from the quiet room.

The two woke up instantly, feeling the affects of the Time Turner. Suddenly they were falling, like being thrown off of their brooms. Snape landed on his feet, crouching on the ground. As he saw his wife falling down towards him, he reached out his arms and caught her isntantly. Not a second to late. He wrapped his strong arms around her for a second, feeling how cold her skin had gotten. She also had gotten very pale, and looked tired most of the time. The pregnancy had taken a great affect on her, and had caused her an amazing amount of stress. He put her down, breathing deeply. She quickly jumped away from him once he set her down, and saw that she had hurt his feelings while doing so. His black onyx eyes stared back at her, anxiously waiting. She stuck her hands in her night shorts, and her hand came across a peice of paper. She took it out and read the fine caligraphy.

Dear Snapes,  
It's for your own good. Do not be seen. You are stuck here for four days. Enjoy. :)  
Signed, Albus and Minerva

Hermione crumpled up the small peice of parchment and flicked it elsewhere. "Hermione, wait!" They heard a shrill voice, very near to them. Severus carefully took her by the arms and dragged her behind a tree with him. Peeking around the trunk of the tree, they saw a flash of red hair, racing right past them. Hermione silently wished that she had the invisibility cloak with her. Slowley, they emerged from behind the tree, and carefully followed the snowy footsteps of Ron Weasley. When they heard the distant voices, they once again hid behind a tree, and eavsdropped on the conversation. "Hermione, please." The redheaded boy pleaded, panting heavily. Across from him sat a girl of seventeen, with brown wavy tendrils and chestnut eyes. Small tears were streaming down her face, and Severus shuddered, uncomfortable with seeing his wife in such despair. He had recieved those tears many times in the past nights. It was awkward to see Hermione at such a young age again, crying over the ginger boy. The older Hermoine herlsef was bewildered at the sight of herself, looking so young and upset. "Did I really sound like that when I cried...?" She whispered to Snape. He nodded his head truthfully.

"Ron, please. What happened, happened. I get it. You can have Lavender Brown, if you wish so. Really, I don't care. Why would I care that I walked in on my boyfriend and his ex girlfriend having sex? No big deal, right?" She explained. It was quite obvious that she did care, as she wiped her salty tears away. Ron tried to get closer, but she stopped him with her hand. "Ron! Just go!" She pleaded. He made a move to get closer, but the whomping willow suddenly struck out at him, and he flew backwards. He scampered up, then scurried away from the spot, retrieving back to the castle.

"Coward.." Snape muttered, rolling his eyes. Suddenly, a younger looking, stronger, Snape came out from another tree. He walked up behind Hermione, and faced her indignantly.

"Miss Granger, twenty points from Gryffindor for being outside of your chambers and the castle after hours." He began, clearing his throat. The younger Hermione didn't really care much at this point, as she burst out into uncontrollable sobs. The younger Snape looked uncomfortable then, not sure what to do. "Why, are you crying?" He asked awkwardly, not sure what to say. She looked up at him, her chocolate eyes dripping with tears. A muffled sob escaped her lips, and she broke down again. He sat down beside her, and patted her back what he hoped was sympathetically. She buried her face into his chest, and his eyes widened. Her touch was warm, even for the winter air. Sure, they had known each other. She was his apprentice, after all. But never had they engaged in such an embrace. He rarely even called her by her first name. Her whole body shook, her sobs being silenced by his black robes. He didn't know what to do anymore, so he just sat there.

The present Hermione watched the scene intently, then looked at her husband. He turned his face down to the snow. She felt a sort of guilt, but it slowly melted away. He had been one of the few thats made her cry and angry, or sad and stupid. She had enough of it. Why they were still married, she didn't know. All she knew was that she couldn't wait until they got to sign those divorce papers. Though she did feel for the poor man, who might have to raise two sons on his own. The desicion about who gets what child hasn't been made yet. She felt her little baby bump, and her throat clogged up. "I think we should go now," She suggested, taking Snape by the arm. He followed her, not really sure of where they were going.

A/N: I hoped you liked it! Its the first chapter of many! I bit long, I admit.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two!  
http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/6900000/Severus-Hermione-severus-snape-6928886-767-616.jpg

Check out that picture! It's one of my favorite of Snape and Hermione! So Cute!!

"Where are we going, exactly?" Severus asked, following his companion. She turned around and glared at him. He reluctantly fell silent and cursed her name under his breath. At this time, he took a chance to look at his surroundings. His feet padded along the white snow as he examined Hogwarts grounds. It looked exactly like it had in their present time, despite the fact that it was winter here and fall there. "Miss Granger,-"

"Oh, it's 'Miss Granger' now, is it?" She sneered, picking up her pace.

"Didn't think you'd mind much. Considering the fact that you won't be a Snape in a few days time." He shot back, glaring at her harshly. She rolled her eyes and continued walking. A sad tear rolled down from her eye and onto her cloaks. He saw this, and walked up behind her. She almost flinched away from him, but resisted as he took her hand in his. It was frozen, ice cold. He didn't know whether he should be worried or not. A sort of excitement jolted through him as he held her hand, a warmth spreading through him. She sneaked a glance at him and quickly broke the contact between them. She cleared her throat.

"We should be going. Albus might not be up much longer." She mumbled, making her way through the entrance of the castle. He gingerly followed her up the moving staircases until they reached the gargoyle statue. The school was decorated in holly and tinsel, with small christmas trees around every corner. It was after dark, no students had been spotted wandering about the castle. The talking portraits sneered at the couple, telling them to shut off their wands.

"Password." The gargoyle asked, its voice deep and low.

"Minny." Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes at Albus' pet name for Minerva. She rubbed her arms up and down, trying to get herself to be warm. Severus had the need to go up behind her and wrap his arms around her, getting her to be as comfortable as possible. But before he did anything, he realized that she wouldn't have reacted the way she used to. She would have flinched away, scowling at him. The gargoyle moved to the side, revealing a small staircase. The two entered, and watched as the stone beast closed them inside the lightly lit area. On the couch lay Minerva, her graying hair out of its tight bun. She wore a red night dress, reaching just below her knee's. Albus lay behind her, one of his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him. He had a Quidditch t-shirt on with a pair of Lemon Drop patterned sweat pants. Hermione smiled, recieving an image of her and Severus in their earlier days, when they would used to cuddle up on the couch like that. Quickly shaking the thought from her mind, and began to make her way out the door. Severus started to follow her lead, when a small voice spoke.

"You know, Severus, you can say something instead of just walking away from us." Minerva smiled, not opening her eyes. They turned around, and Minerva was slowley getting up from her spot. "Not one moment on silence in this place." She laughed to herself. Albus got up as well, changing into his working robes. Minerva also saw that she was not in the proper attire, and with a flick of her wand, turned her night dress into her black robes.

"Alright, well. Now that that's over with, lets cut to it. Do you know why we're here?" Snape asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Minerva and Albus eyed one another, and smiled.

"Oh course we do." Albus sniggered, sitting himself down into his headmaster chair. "This is a chance, for you two. To reconnect." He smiled, leaning back in the chair, dropping a lemon drop in his mouth. Hermione and Severus glared at each other, then at Albus. "Please, don't think i'm trying to mess with fate. But this just simply isn't the way the time turner planned your futures to go." He explained, playing with his wand. "Divorce isn't the way you two should be heading right now. What about Adam and Cameron? And the new baby? What are they to be done with once the week is out? Surely Miss Snape can't take care of them all by herself." He continued.

"Miss Granger, Albus." Hermione said curtly, eyeing her husband.

"Yes, well. You may want it to be that way for now." He concluded. "Whether you two like it or not, the time turner has been dated to return to the present in approxiamtly four days. You may go your seperate ways if you wish, not being seen at all, you understand. But when the time comes to return to the present, you have no choice but to reunite again and be back just in time to sign the divorce papers. Your chambers are right up those stairs," He shifted his eyes to a long staircase. "And just call us if you need anything." Hermione stormed up the stairs, furious. She, for such an odd reason, wanted to get away from the whole thing. She wanted to get the divorce over with, to start her new life. But there was a part of her that still longed for her husband. She hated how on some nights, the ones where she came back from giving detention, she was so tired. She would want him to at least do something nice for her, like try to get her to relax. She hated how sometimes when she's wearing anythign to make her look good or sexy, he barely notices her. Barely glances at her. Up in the bedroom, she gasped in shock as she saw the beautiful interior design of the room. The walls were painted a light, lavender color. White lines covered the purple paint, creating various designs throughout the room. In one corner, there was a large bookshelf, that held many books, including some of the most advanced spell books. A small stereo sat on the floor beside it, a small romantic tune calling out to her. There was a king sized bed in the center of the wall, its comforter decorated in a black and white silk blanket. The floor was black stone, polished down to a shine. She couldn't believe it. They had taken her and Severus' old room and put it up here. An exact replica.

"Hermione, I suggest that we-" He was cut off as he walked into the room himself. His breath caught in his throat, as he stared at the room that belonged to him and Hermione. They had gotten every detail right, down to where there were scratches or stains that they hadn't bothered to remove with magic. "We.." He was thunderstruck. For the first time in his life, Severus Snape was marveled by magic.


End file.
